bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nisshou/Archive II
---- Thanks Thank you for fixing the list, i tried to but i'm still kind new here anyway thank you. one more thing, would you be intrested in writing a story featuring my first character character on here?Grizzaka 00:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Quote Didn't you steal that quote from FullMetal Alchemist? : I'd hate to take his side on this, considering I take quotes sometimes too...but the key principle of stealing is taking something without permission of the owner, which you did do. Saying that stealing is to take without giving credit to the user is like saying that I can take a car as long as I tell the cops who catch me who's car it really is. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|'s Talk Page." _rte_attribs=" style=cursor:help; title=Go to Ten Tailed Fox's Talk Page."><'talk'>]]'' 01:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : hey will be awesome if you did a Kan'na version de ichigo kurosaki think about it yusei87 15:01 august 22 2010 RE:RP Sure thing. Could we possibly wait until tomorrow before doing it though? I have two RPs ongoing and am waiting on a response from a godmod that accused me of being a godmod (*glares at another user*). Other than that, I'd love to have another RP to work on. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 17:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello Would you like to do an RP with me? Grizzaka 04:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Why did you delete the article 'Daniel Newton'? Anonymius 19:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine; but what yu mean by getting in trouble again--Twilight Despair 5 17:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ok? Umm? Twilight despair was my account but it wouldn't let me in after I sent message to administrator ten asking a similar question and now a made a similar account and sent similar message why I got trouble for that I was asking for permission to do that?--Twilight Despair 5 17:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- I just remade my account as old account wasn't working so I made another one and asked ten that question but I figured that my request was big but I have another one my first shinigami zanpakuto will be called clear world and how do yu make it Japanese?--Twilight Despair 5 02:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I use the computer at my college as my new phone's keyboard which not not tht good for a wikia. So I normally don't have a long time here. But I have a few ideas I would like to ask and you may ingore them or tell to the Main Admistration of this site. #I would like to make a race of spiritual ware beings that differ from humans like Chad, Orihime, Uryu, etc. They are call the Returners. I will give more info if you request and if it is approved. #Another is I have seen that there are several Kido pages so to stop rewrite stories and plot this is just a thought not even a real request. How about one official Kido page from this wikia that anyone may use. And that any Kido spell, that is a real Bleach Kido is made under unnumbered spells with says about where there power is on a scale of 1 to 99 with the latter being stronger. #I was also thinking that if we could start a new story line about 20 to 30 years after the main story of bleach ends with new captains, lieutenants, seated and unseated officers,and yes I know that their are stories hundreds of years latter I was thinking we could start over in a more realistic time era. #Finally, I was thinking of making new kinds of unique powers to add to Shinigami, Hollow, Vizards, and Arrancars etc as a whole to each race just as an example. Here. For the power of reason lets says that a captain level Shinigami had this under lets says Immense Siritual Power, They could have Great Power of Reason Energy: with is kind of power, Example Add name: While possessing already immense spiritual force (add name her) has after immense training for several decade has developed a great ammount of the transended power to Spiritual Energy Reason Energy. I know reason is a unique power to Kamui's Zanpakuto and to the Yūreiyushi but I know you and th other admins get trouble from other user as I bet to them yall articles are God Modding to them so they think it is fair to God Mod this is a my thought to maybe balance the power a little just if you wish for any more information on any on these requests please tell me.Twilight Despair 5 15:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Truth? Truth isn't an energy form like reason, nor is it a type of Zanpakutō. It is simply another name for God, which I created. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 21:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Questions about new characters Hello, I recently joined the site and I have created a few articles, but I wanted to make sure that the articles that I created follow the rules and guidelines of the site, as to avoid any later confrontations. My articles are primarily about a story or arc that I'm creating that take place way into the future of the main arc, and will make no reference to current Cannon aside from mentioning the past. If you can, could you review them and let me know what you think? Also, I will be adding images later, once I've actually finished illustrating them. Thank you again and apologize for any inconvenience. Northstar1012 18:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey, I was wondering If you'd take a look at my character Kenji Hiroshi and tell me what you think about everything (especially the Kyo section). It would be greatly appreciated. Also, could you tell me how you hide a section? Because i really don't know and I want to hide Kenji's hollowfication until I reveal it in story. Thanks! Kenji Hiroshi 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Scratch the above. I found out how to hide the section i wanted to hide. Kenji Hiroshi 17:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Isshin Kurosaki page regarding the change to Isshin kurosaki, im sorry but the unidentify user that made the change regarding the name of the zanpakuto was me and after i was invited to make an account afteward. the name of Isshin zanpakuto as been said when he hold ichigo to force is zangetsu to teach him the Final Getsuga Tenshou since he wont want you to teach it to you, at least that how it was for Engetsu and i. thus that meen Engetsu is the same of is zanpakuto. also for it ability, it is true that Engetsu got the same ability than Zangetsu, isshin used Getsuga tenshou, a full page of the manga was use to display it, and he has the Final Getsuga Tenshou otherwise he would have said that to ichigo. so the source for those change was pretty obvious and im sorry if i made something incorrectly but i just joined since i wanna help. RP? Hello. My name is Raze. I read some of your works and was really into them so I was wondering if you would want to do an RP sometime? RazeOfLight 14:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for replying. I would probably want to fight against them all lol. But if I had to choose just a few it would be Kishu or Harusame. I would love to fight against Sengetsu and Shiroyume but, I think that they are too strong for my characters to handle. I will be using Jitsuzai and Anna Rosenkrantz, Van Satonaka, Atsuya Tatsumi, and possibly Shiro Kujo RazeOfLight 19:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :As I said before I think going against Shiroyume would be terrible. I woill still do it if that's what you want to do. I like all of your characters so I'm fine with anything. And I might be changing Van's zanpakuto but, I'm not too clear how to go about doing that. One last thing. Do you mind if I use the forun-juu and Reikon kyuuban abilities of my characters or would you prefer that I didn't? RazeOfLight 20:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't mind me asking. What anime are they copying? Cause me and some friends went around making sure we weren't stealing any ideas from some place else. But Shiroyume is the one you want to use? I would've prefered someone like harusame or yuki. Shisui!? I like the character but, I'm quite afraid of him. I'll try it though. Can't hurt =) RazeOfLight 20:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Vongola rings? Really? Just because its in italian? That would mean only 7 slots but anyone can join in if they want to. lol Oh well. I would like to know who started that up but, its not important. Well I do have another question. Who do I ask for advice on changing a character's zanpakuto? And when do you want to start? RazeOfLight 21:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh you're an admin?! That would explain why all your characters are so frightening. I should've realized that lol. Well at least this will be a good time to test everyone's abilities. So its gonna be 1 vs 4-5? :I didn't mean it like you were only strong because you were admin. I just meant I was suprised. I'm not good at using my words. I do apologize if that came across as an insult. But I guess I will use Anna to test her skills or Van if I can finish his zanpakuto in time. RazeOfLight 22:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gyakunade And it HAS to look similar to Shinji's? Furthermore, the first Shikai ability looks like Shinji's ability with a few new touches. =_= --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Gah, forget I said anything. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 00:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Shared Zanpakuto. Is it possible to have a shared Zanpakuto? Cuz I wanted two characters two share the same Zanpakuto. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 15:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So I take it that it is possible and since those two characters aren't in Soul Society, they don't have to fight to the death right? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 15:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Overlook I am a new user member here and would like as the two other users I have been working with are busy could you overlook my first completed article Purinsu Kuchiki? I do know that I have to edit it for a few grammer errors and or mistakes what I am looking for is if it fits being in the range of a captain with 520/600 battle stats Offense 80 Defense 80 Kido 100 Intellect 100 Shunpo 100 Physical Strength 60 Td5 02:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was asking if my character Purinsu Kuchiki is god modding and overpowering.Td5 03:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your overlook and I did ok my first character?Td5 03:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized deletion edit by another user I another user not an admin by the BFF admin list made an edit removing something from Kenji, Raze and my own Kido page now under the Forbidden spell section now I fiqured it would get remove although only other admins should edit another user's work as saying something like jk in a summary is not for a none admin to decide let alone editing thinking they have the authority to do things like that.Td5 15:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The user has apologized as it was a mistake no action is needed anymore sorry.Td5 15:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) This message is just here cause I didn't feel like starting a new whole message about something like this. I don't care if you remove the pic/image you were using it first but I did not steal it I found it via google images while looking up anime black or something to that nature cannot remember the exact wording but I can find another pic/image.Td5 20:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Like I said I don't care I found a pic I liked but another user got it first so I'll just find another one thats all but you know it does bother me that you removed the entire section I wished you would have just removed the image as it took me 5 days to find that translation but nothing I cannot remake.Td5 20:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not. So long as it's noted that it is crystal. Also, keep tabs on the Shinkumyo page, I will be making big changes to it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tabbing Articles Hey there, I've seen that there's a few people on here using tabs for better laylout of their characters. I was wondering If you'd tell me how you do that, because my main character Kenji Hiroshi is getting pretty big and I was considering doing it for him. Thank you. Kenji Hiroshi 14:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for going to the trouble of adding the tabs for me. It's greatly appreciated, so thank you. Kenji Hiroshi 15:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) question since your an admin would you look at my article sheo khan and make sure theres no godmodding in it im noramlly a good judge at wahts godmod but another opinion would be helpful. Crimsoneyedsheo 23:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:... First of all this is an open forum, what I view is my own business even if its in the Central 46. Unless you want to start prohibiting what users can and cannot see, then I'm free to roam where I want to. Secondly as I see it, its a pretty important topic user's should be aware off, since this is regarding the rules and how the administration will handle new topics. So, yes I do believe I'm entitled to not only knowing whats going on, but to also voice my own personal concerns. And as for personal respect, you do need the personal respect of the other users here. If you don't, your rulings then come into question. Are you doing them for personal gain? For revenge? All of these things factor in when determining the quality of an admin. Regardless of the fact that we have anonymity, there is still a person behind the user, and you should respect that. If a user started a tirade tossing out insult after insult, doing personal attacks on other users, they would be banned without a second thought, because of the lack of personal respect. But according to you thats fine, since I only have to respect your position but I can disrespect you as a person, since we left at that door. So you wouldn't mind if I constantly insulted your heritage, your personal beliefs, your friends, or your work? No, you would mind, very much so. As would anyone else. If you want to prevent this site from degrading into a cesspool of disgruntled users, hackers, and people who just don't care how it ends up, then you need to start working WITH the users instead of brushing them aside as though they were children who don't know what they're talking about. If you treat us with respect, both professionally and individually, we will do the same. Your word will carry more weight, and people will back you up, if you ever need it. I don't mean to come off as a smart-ass or this know it all, but this is something that needed to be said. --- Illuminate Void 17:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your idea You are free to use the concept of Kyōjin, yes. Just not his name if at all possible. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Log into Chatango We must speak. Sadow-sama 02:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ? I don't suppose this works? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Asadal Well, I'm still thinking that out. But chances are, I would probably let you make the Asakura. It's not based on Shaman King's Asakura, since Asakura is an actual japanese surname, but if you really want to, just wait until I get more information on these "Sinners" from the new movie. Once I have my notes, I'll tell you what I've come up with, and then you can add in your own ideas, and we can form something rather amazing. I'd very much like this not to end up like the Sonoma and Kanna ideas, in which everybody began to spam it, so this will remain between ourselves, and Ten as well. For now, anyways. So yeah, hold on for now, but once I gather some notes, you can go forward with it and start the family's page. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ? You wish to join the GF as an unofficial member? Hmm do you mean just participating in our Arcs and different RPs?RazeOfLight 14:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Awesome in my book as long as you don't plan to sabotage us from the inside. I'm pretty sure you're in cause with us you need 3 votes to be accepted. And me and Hitsuke ok you and I'm Kenji and Yuki would as well. I'm still just stumped on why you just don't want to be a regular member. But very well. Welcome aboard friend. Do you have any suggestions? RazeOfLight 14:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) No worries pal. I understand that probem all too well. Just do what you can. We are still in the process of making preparatons for our G2 so theres not much going on. RazeOfLight 19:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I like him so far, but to be honest, the "Soul of Four Souls" thing is pushing the Inuyasha envelope too much. You might wanna change the name of it. And sure, you can use the things I added to Byakuya. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC)